Arthur Greenwood
Arthur Greenwood is a gastronmy chef who specializes in chemistry and food, making modern and interesting dishes for the masses. He owns two different chains, one called Greenfood and another called Chemist Tree Gastropub. He is currently working on a philanthropic path where he has converted one of his restaurants into a soup kitchen of sorts to make food more interesting for those on standard credits. Arthur is also working on a cook book. Background Information Born to Henry Greenwood (2340) and Ashley Greenwood (2345) he is the middle child between Lacy Greenwood (2369) and Neville Greenwood (2373). He was named after his paternal grandfather Arthur Greenwood (2310-2374). His paternal grandmother is Diana Greenwood (2315-2374). He has an Uncle named Christopher Greenwood (2346). Always putting high pressure on his children, Henry was irate to find out that his son not only flunked out of the Academy but was reprimanded for drugs. In summer 2391, he was 'disowned' from the house moving from place to place until 2394 when he moved in with his uncle to help him to cope after his wife's death. He remained with him for two years while getting his first restaurant open and established. Personal Life Misha Tate (2390-2391): Arthur met his ex-girlfriend Misha while he was a stripper in June, 2390 and she was the bartender in the establishment. They became friends and started to have sexual relations. Due to the lifestyle of the place, Arthur had been experimenting with drugs, namely heroin when he got Misha back on the drug shortly after they started to date and her employment at the club. In January, 2391 she died in her sleep from a heroin overdose and chocking on her own vomit. Arty had been there with her but left, unable to cope with the happening. Devina Easton (2396-2396): After meeting on a nature walk, the two had a brief relationship which was mostly based around sexual attraction. When Arthur found out she was pregnant, he expressed no interest in the baby since he was working on rebuiling his life and career. Devina left Earth and Arthur found out years later that the baby had died. They no longer speak. Uba Rescor (2396-2403): Arthur met Uba when she became a waitress at his Greenfood's restaurant. Being from Risa, she was fun and adventerous but something of a hipster with a more hippie like quality to her. They remained together until 2403 when she felt he was becoming another person she couldn't relate to any more and wanted more of a simple life where Arthur continued to have ambitions. Aster Sorna (2408-2409): Arthur met his ex-girlfriend as friends growing up since his Uncle was President while her father was the Vice President. Always having latent crushes on each other, this came out later in life. He took her virginity, but ultimately they didn't have as much in common as they both wanted and Arthur broke up with her about a year after beginning to date. Xandra Sparks (2411-2413): Arthur met his girlfriend while she was a waitress at one of his restaurants. Getting in the midst of her relationship to an abuser, Xandra began to look up to him. Running away from the abuser, she hid in Arthur's apartment, saving him from a drug overdose before they realized they could help each other and got together. They stayed together for two years until Arty had flashbacks to his issues with Devina and his personality shifted. They remain friends. Children Arthur Greenwood had one child with Devina Easton named Hyacinth Easton. Wishing to have no part in the child's life, the mother moved back to her home planet, where she prematurely had the child. Hyacinth died one hour after her birth. Arthur found out about his seven years after the fact. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet in the Academy from 2388-2391, Arthur had a vague interest in chemistry and joined because of pressure from his father. In increasingly bad marks he was put on probation in 2391, but ended up failing several classes. Having his last chance in summer school, he passed his classes but failed a drug test, washing out in his third year. Education and Career Upon arriving to Bajor, Arthur started in the Bajoran Culinary Arts Institute in Hadrikpool from 2391-2393. He remained there until he finished and moved back to Earth to establish his restaurant. After some financial woes, he moved in with his Uncle Christopher to save money before he opened his first Greenfoods in 2396 in Los Angeles, California which is a vegan restaurant that makes vegan food 'fun.' In 2398 he opened his lesser known eatery called Chemist Tree Gastropub in New York City, which is more of a diner and bar/pub specializing in fun chemistry related foods. In 2402 after his Uncle became the President of the Federation, his establishments got more popular and he opened a Greenfoods in Milan, Italy and one in Tokyo, Japan; while his gastropub opens another in London, England and Toronto, Canada at the Munroe Resorts. In 2411, Arthur closed all his restaurants on Earth but the Greenfoods in LA and the Chemist Tree in Toronto. He converted his Chemist Tree in New York to a soup kitchen that feeds people on standard credits more luxurious items. In 2407 he won a bid to open one of each of those restaurants on the new Bajor XI Station where he lived briefly to set up the beginning stages of the restaurant which opened in January 2409. 1 Arthur Greenwood FP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2370 Category:All Characters